Your Worst Fear
by TheOppositeTwins
Summary: Deidara,Sasori,Itachi and Hidan have been sent to a world where no body knows about the Naruto world to care for four different girls though things aren't that simple.The one who sent them is bored so he sent the four Akatsuki members as the girl's worst fears. How will the Akatsuki deal with their new forms as a coyote, a lion, a ghost and dreams.


don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki but I do own the OCs that will be used in this fanfiction

* * *

The three members of the Akatsuki stood in the middle of nowhere. Everywhere they looked was darkness yet they could see each other and the thick mist covering their feet. Each wore their own confused expressions.

" Where are we?" A redhead asked looking at the two men standing on either side of him." The last thing I remember is being killed by Granny Chiyo and that pink-haired girl Sakura was it?"

" How am I meant to know Danna?!" A man with very long blonde hair and bright blue eyes snapped. " One minute I'm performing my ultimate art the next I'm here in this dump! hmm"

" We need to think rationally and calmly about this" The third man said in a monotone like voice.

" What do you suggest we do then Itachi?! hmm" The blonde spat out Itachi's name like it was poison, the hate visible in his sea blue eyes. Itachi went to reply but was interrupted by a long string of swearwords.

" Who the hell do you fucking think you fucking are?! Put me fucking down you piece of shit!" A bright light appeared in front of the three Akatsuki members carrying a silver haired man around the age of twenty.

" Hidan yeah ?" The blonde asked in surprise. Hidan stopped swearing and looked up at the blonde who had called his name.

" Deidara?" Hidan said clearly puzzled at what he was seeing, his eyes turned to the other two men beside Deidara. " The Uchiha and Sasori too?" Suddenly Hidan was dropped on the floor landing with a loud thud and he began swearing again. The light disappeared in its place stood a young red headed boy.

" Who are you and why are we here?" Itachi asked the boy and when he went to activate his sharingan he realised he couldn't.

" That won't work here, in fact none of your Jutsu will work here." The boy giggled at the four Akatsuki members confused expressions.

" Why the fuck are we here?" Hidan demanded, his purple eyes blazing with fury " I was plotting how to kill that bloody pineapple head!"

" Hmm... Should I tell you? or should I let you wonder why you are here?" The boy said pulling out a chair from nowhere and sitting on it to think.

" Just tell us, I really can't be bothered putting up with the brat's annoying opinion on art or Hidan's ranting about his fictional God" Sasori said in his usual bored tone.

" Jashin-Sama isn't fictional! He's fucking real you bastard!"

" Okay, I will tell" The boy said grinning " My name is Rhydian and you could say I help control birth and death. I've come to offer you a chance to live again"

" Really yeah?" Deidara asked the excitement he had tried to hide showing in his eyes.

" Except for you" Rhydian smirked at Deidara but before Deidara could say anything Itachi spoke.

" What do we have to do?"

" It's simple really you just have take care of a few people"

" As in slaughter them right?" Now it was Hidan's turn to be excited though that was completely destroyed at Rhydian's answer.

" No stupid, I mean look after them!" He smirked at Hidan " Remember if I wanted them dead I would just kill them"

" That sounds simple enough" Sasori said. " So we just watch over them for a while, makes sure no harm comes to them and you grant us life?"

" Ha! Like I would make it that simple, I'll explain more. I'm bored like really bored so I'm turning you into something that will amuse me" Rhydian said smirking his green eyes flashing red and cat-like then returning to normal shocking the four Akatsuki members.

" What do you mean yeah?"

" You won't be human, the closest one to human will be you Deidara" Rhydian said nodding at the blonde in confirmation to what he just said.

" And if we fail?" Itachi asked, though secretly he, unlike the others was not as excited at the idea of being given life. He sacrificed his life to protect his brother and village, if Sasuke were to discover that he was still alive who knows what he would do.

" Now Itachi, I know you don't like the idea of being given the chance to live again but you're going to have to bare with it. To answer your question if you fail I guess I will have to punish you in the most torturing and painful way possible also if one of you fail you all fail"

" Huh? So we're all going to have to suffer because of the brat's mistakes?"

" DANNA!"

" Settle down children, if you do as I say then you won't fail now will you" There was silence as the four males waited for Rhydian to give them instructions.

"Itachi come here" Itachi walked towards the red headed boy but stopped when a round mirrior appeared from the ground, the glass was shiny and the frame was silver with blue jems. An image appeared in the mirror of a young girl with waist lenght white hair and red eyes grooming a horse. " This girl is Madison Lilystone, she is twenty-one years old and she lives in a farm in a country called America though she is English. Her parents moved when she was eight because they were bored of England. She was bullied at school for being what they considered weird and since she was English most of the school thought she would be posh and a know it all. At the time she first moved to America she was eight so it was expected from her classmates however it carried on into highschool and gradually her neighbour's kids began to bully her to. She also has several problems at home" Rhydian stopped explaining and waved his hand. A small shadow swirled around Itachi's feets until it covered his whole body. When the smoke cleared in Itachi's places stood a pitch black coyote " She fears coyotes so you shall watch over her as a coyote" A whole opened up in the ground and Itachi fell through the hole, disapppearing from everyone's sight.

The remaining members of the Akatsuki looked at the red headed boy shocked, eyes wide not understanding what just happened.

" Where's Itachi?" Sasori asked, though his voice sounded calm you could hear slight fear in his voice.

" Somewhere near the farm with a broken leg" Rhydian shrugged before turning to Hidan who stood bravely. A new figure appeared this time with waist long blond-brown hair and blue-green eyes practicing her takewodo with a boy around four years younger than her. " This is Mina, your typical tough twenty year old and lives in England. She's a master of close combat excelling at takewodo at a young age and currently learning karate and boxing. She was quite popular at school because of her looks, brains and other skills though when she would tell her closest friends her problems they would brush it off and say she's saying it for attention, rumors began to spread and eventually she only had one friend she could past but nobody forgot the rumors and continued to bully her about it" The picture in the mirror faded " There are other things aswell, Hidan you will protect her as a lion"

" Nani? Why the fuck do I have to look after that bitch?" Hidan challenged " I slaughter I don't protect weak little girls"

" You will look after her because if you don't, you'll return to that pit and never go to heaven or hell"

" Why send him as a lion? He'll just kill the girl yeah" Deidara said, Rhydian just laughed.

" Mina fears lions though she is a lion herself"

" What the fuck is that suspose to me-" A hole appeared and Hidan was sucked in, the last thing Deidara and Sasori saw were two large silver paws with long sharp dagger-like claws.

"Your turn Deidara" Rhydian said. Another figure appeared this time with chest lenght brown hair and big blue eyes with hints of gold. " This is Rin and she like the others is English and-"

"What is this English you keep talking about?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"It's a language and England is a country now shut up and let me continue Pinocchio!" Rhydian snapped. _What the heck is Pinocchio? _Sasori thought.

" Rin is an intelligent, beautiful and kind girl, she has two jobs and attends a local college for lessons in art, music and other things. Though I warn you if she doesn't like you you'll regret the day you were ever born and-" the figure in the mirror began singing to Witch doctor " That my friends is her love for music, here I'll turn it up"

_"Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang" _Rin danced to the music while preparing a meal.

" She has a very nice singing voice, she just sings weird songs" Rhydian said dancing to the music.

" Can you carry on so I can know how to live! hmm" Deidara shouted at the dancing red haired ignoring his Danna's annoyed look.

"Oh alright, she's currently in trouble so yeah you look after to her blahblahblahblah" Rhydian said making a funny face by sticking his tongue out and making his right hand's fingers move up and down like it was talking " Anyway sayonara" Deidara became sort of see through then fell through the ground.

" Now Sasori I must warn you" Rhydian walked up to Sasori and placed his hand on Sasor's shoulder " This girl-" Rhydian pointed to the mirror where a girl with shoulder lenght dark brown hair and brown-green eyes sat typing on the computer. " Is scared of sick"

"Sick?"

"Puke, vomit whatever you wanna call it"

" I'll rather stay dead thank you very much"

" Nah I'm just messing with you"

"..."

"No sense of humor huh?"

"..."

" Alright, she's twenty eight, lives in spain and is a writer but is also a vet. She's scared of dreams so you will be placed in her mind to influence happier dreams and-"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not a very happy person"

"And encourage her in everyday life"

"How dull"

"She will begin having lucid dreams which are dreams you can control, you will be the only thing she can't control."

"Fine"

" If you fail, I will destroy your souls instead of just banishing you from life"

" Whatever, sayonara" The hole opened up and Sasori vanished.

" Maybe I should have told them that I can't destroy their souls and can't grant them life unless they learn to care, oh well" Rhydian created a pool of water and began watching the Akatsuki as they arrived at their destinations " Things will be better for you I promise" A tear rolled down his cheek and fell into the water.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm using the same OCs as the ones in Akatsuki Puppies: Just like one of those fanfictions ( Rin, Luna, Mina, Mimi and maybe Rin's siblings). It's set in a world where Naruto doesn't exist so they won't know who or what the Akatsuki are._


End file.
